percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Adams
{This demigod belongs to rlb190}} Ryan is the Kepper of the Eternal Flame Personality Ryan is a very kind, shy girl. Very closed to almost everyone.She is friendly enough, but she hates when people come up to her. . Sometimes, she would rather be away from everyone. She hates loud noises and lots of people. Ryan is introverted greatly, perfering a group of one or two people with her at once. She avoids small areas and spaces. She loves animals, She is very shy around strangers and basically everyone. very soft-spoken and nervous. History Ryan's mother was a moive star. Amara Adams. She was big, famous, everyone wanted her in their moives. She caught the attention of Prometheus. One drunken night later, Ryan was concived. One she was born, Ryan was tossed into the care of nannies. Her mother had no time for a child. She needed to focus on her job. The only time Ryan ever spent time with her mother was when her image was bad, and she was ushered on in front of the cameras, playing a loving daughter who was lucky to have such a wonderful mother. Whe she was 11, she was kidnapped for ransom. Her mother made a huge deal out of it, and so did everyone else. Before anything could happen, however, Promethus intervined. He wasn't happy his daughter was kidnapped, as he favored her and gave her a "blessing" to help her escape. It was more of a curse, however. The details were this: Ryan would be connected with the Eternal Flame, (the flame that her father brought to the humans. he charmed it so it would burn forever). It would give her the power, briefly, to escape. She did so and was picked up by the cops and returned to her mother. However, there was a side effect, If Ryan wasn't disconnected with the Flame, it would be forever trapped inside her body until she died. Prometheus hadn't know this, and the flame was implanted into her body, morphing with her DNA to turn her hair white and grey, and her eyes to violet, and she got a lot paler. Now, he was stuck. He could get the flame back by killing his daughter, but he didn't want to kill his child. The gods voted and said she could live (by a 7 to 5 vote), but she would need to stay at camp at all times. So with a little divine influence, her mother was killed by OD'ing on drugs, and her spirit was sent to be reborn instead of for punishment. (she was a terrible person). Now alone, Ryan was sent to live with her aunt, a kinder verison of her mother. She dreamed of the Wolf House, and begged her aunt to help her get there. She trained there and her aunt had thought that she was now in boarding school. (Thanks to the Mist) she trained until she was 15 and then made her way to camp, which brings us to today. Note:Aside from her hair and eye color, Ryan has gained no powers with the flame inside of her. All she's doing is protecting it. Powers 'Offensive-' #Children of Prometheus have the ability to conjure a weapon out of clay which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of clay. 'Defensive-' #Children of Prometheus have the ability to create a dome shaped out of clay, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. 'Passive-' #Children of Prometheus can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. #Children of Prometheus are proficient at forethought, the ability to take take into careful consideration of what will be necessary or what may happen in the future. 'Supplementary-' #Children of Prometheus are able to trick another into doing something for them or revealing a secret to them; nothing guarantees the person will complete the task, if they figure out they are being tricked. #Children of Prometheus have the ability to create a spark to ignite a fire, but not control it, this can be used defensively, to distract, or for general purposes. 'Two Months After Camper is Claimed-' #Children of Prometheus can encase their armour/body in an extra layer of hardened clay that will dull any attack for a short time. 'Four Months After Camper is Claimed-' #Children of Prometheus are able to turn the immediate ground around them into a soft clay/mud, anyone standing in it will be slowed considerably, potentially causing them to fall and sink far enough into the mud to not move at all. The mud/clay will harden over time (not all at once) so that user's around can regain their footing. This effects everyone' s movements in the area, friend or enemy. 'Sixth Months After Camper is Claimed-' #Children of Prometheus is able to create a temporary clay man to distract or fight an enemy for a short time, while the clay man is fighting the user is incapacitated and the the longer they maintain control the more energy it drains 'Traits-' #Children of Prometheus are able to give convincing counsel, whether it be good or bad. #Children of Prometheus generally have a morbid fear of eagles Weapons War fans. They are made of sliver and gold on the tips and edges. Category:Roman Demigods